Best Story Ever? - Spideypool
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: Deadpool tells the story of how he joined the Avengers, became a superhero and had sex with Spiderman.
1. Introduction Kind of

_Chapter 1: Introduction. Kind of._

„_Hello ridiculously good-looking readers. My awesome name is Deadpool and I am here to tell you the best story ever told. The story of how I became a superhero."_

„_You didn't."_

„_I certainly did. Let me introduce you to our special guest today: Peter Parker who I end up having sex with later on."_

„_WHAT? Wade, you're not -"_

„_And I joined the avengers."_

„_That is a lie!"_

„_For fuck's sake, Petey, this is MY story, shut the fuck up."_

„_FINE!"_

So, let's leave out the quotation marks, that's annoying for the reader. Alright. So, Dead pool was just waking up when suddenly -

„_Wade, you're not a king or sth like that. You can't refer to yourself in third person singular."_

Plural then? Because of my lovely boxes? Well, rather brackets now because this is not a comic.

(Hello there.)

[One, tow, test, one, two. Alright. Works.]

„_Oh...Whatever, Wade. Just do whatever the hell you want."_

That's what I always do. But now, no more interruptions, please. I will tell you when it's your time to talk.

Alright.

What did I just say...? Let me read this up.

Ah, yeah.

Deadpool was just waking up when suddenly something smashed through his closed window. The glass shivered and little pieces of it covered the floor. Deadpool opened one eye. Something, as the case may be, someONE had fallen through his window and was now lying on the ground, moaning and moving slowly in pain. Deadpool opened the other eye.

The creature in his room still didn't really say anything. It was dark and Deadpool couldn't really see who it was or what was going on. Seconds later, something like a huge frisbee flew through the now open and broken window and smashed into his wall.

Deadpool got up.

He walked towards that person on the ground when he suddenly realized who it was.

„ .Ever! Are you my new alarm clock? I'd love to have you as my new alarm. You can sit on my bedtable and make these weird cock noises – I mean, not noises that can be created WITH your cock. I'm talking about the animal here, seriously."

(Sooo...who was it?)

Ah yeah, right, Sorry. *clears throat*

It was Spiderman.

In his room. On the floor. His costume ripped at several points of his body.

[Are we getting to the sex part yet?]

Shut up.

(But that's what the readers came for.)

I don't care. It's _MY _fucking story.

[Actually there is this weird looking person sitting in front of a PC typing stuff.]

…...

Whatever. Let me continue.

„Shut...up...", Spiderman whispered in pain.

„Some people never learn, right? There is only one way to make me shut up. And you're probably not gonna do that."

Deadpool picked him up, carried him to the bed and let him down. The huge frisbee was still stuck in his wall. He reached out for it, grabbed it and removed it with a loud crack from his wall. Little pieces of wallpaper and wall fell down next to Spiderman's head.

„WOHO!", screamed Deadpool. „The Cap's here too! Why do you never invite me to your parties? I am such a polite, handsome dude."

Spiderman tried to sit up straight, but he was still in pain.

„Wade, this...is not...the right time...for your stupid jokes."

„Fine, whatever."

He walked up to the window and took a look outside. It was still really dark but he could hear noises from the distance. Crashing and explosions...maybe?

(Maybe?)

[I definetly heard explosions.]

Fine. So. Explosions.

„Must me the Cap and his bromance, the steely Iron Man, who thinks he's funnier than me. Little red fuck."

He looked at the shield in his hands.

„Gonna give Cap back his frisbee. You okay there, Spidey?"

Spiderman nodded slowly.

„Great. Imma leave you here, but don't worry, I'll be back soon and then I'm gonna lick your wounds."

Spiderman fell down on the mattress and didn't move anymore.

(Did he fall asleep?)

[I'd rather say he fainted but yeah, lets call it sleep.]

„_I didn't faint. I was totally awake when you jumped out of the window."_

_Petey, did I allow you to speak yet?_

„_Yeah, right. Whatever."_

Deadpool jumped out of the window onto the fire ladder. He could see lights in the distance.

„So, that's where we're going."

He took a step back, jumped over the balustrade, fell a few meters and made himself disappear just a few seconds later.

When he appeared again, he was facing Captain America. The blond guy fell down backwards and looked at Deadpool, eyes wide open.

„Can you please stop scaring the shit out of people? I'm trying to work here!"

„Well, I just thought I'd be a good boy and give you back your toys. I mean toy. I mean this thing. Is it getting sexual in here or is it just me?"

A small bomb landed right besides Deadpool. He looked at it for a second before he kicked it in excitement.

„This is gonna be fun, what is this place?"

The Captain got up again and looked at Deadpool with severe eyes.

„Thanks for this", he pointed at his shield, „but you can leave again. Now."

Deadpool shifted his head to the right side. A little smile appeared underneath his mask. He was about to say something, when suddenly a red shining lightning crashed into the ditch next to him. Little pieces of rock hit his head.

(It tickled.)

[That steely fucker.]

Mechanical buzzes were heard before Iron Man shot his way out of the ditch again. As he stoof up next to the Captain, he faced Deadpool.

„What is this ugly bastard doing here?"

„Ahh, come on You still mad cuz my outfit is red too and simply looks better than yours?"

Iron Man simply shook his head. He looked at Captain America and nodded, something like a secret handshake or so.

(But they didn't shake hands, did they?)

[They probably made out.]

(Hot.)

_No, they didn't. Just shut up already. I wanna finsih this._

„Who are you fighting?"

As Iron Man catapulted himself into the sky, Captain America looked at Deadpool. Hesitating. The merc with a mouth could see Steve's thoughts running from left to right behind his eyes.

„Well...", he finally said, after he had convinced himself that it would be a good idea to tell Deadpool what was going on.

(Of course it was a good idea.)

„...it's some sort of super-mutated-Venom-hulk with the powers of the fantastic four, an armor and a small healing factor. Someone really wants to see us dead."

„Wasn't me.", said Deadpool and looked into the direction where the fighting noises came from.

„I'm sure I can give you a hand."

_And that is when I joined the Avengers. Kind of._

„_So, are we done now?"_

_Yes, for today._

„_Huh?"_

_This story needs another chapter. At least one._

„_But why?"_

_Because I didn't tell anyone why and how I became a superhero._

„_Right."_

_And I bet people wanna know how I managed you to have glorious, amazing cohabitation with the one and only me._

„_I don't want you to tell people about that."_

_Why not? Don't be ashamed my cute Spider, noone can resist me._

„_That's not what it's about. That's personal stuff, you know."_

_Yeah, that's why I call it MY story. Cuz it's personal._

„_Wade..."_

_No. Shut up and give me a kiss._

_~end of chapter one~_

_Chapter 1: Introduction. Kind of._

„_Hello ridiculously good-looking readers. My awesome name is Deadpool and I am here to tell you the best story ever told. The story of how I became a superhero."_

„_You didn't."_

„_I certainly did. Let me introduce you to our special guest today: Peter Parker who I end up having sex with later on."_

„_WHAT? Wade, you're not -"_

„_And I joined the avengers."_

„_That is a lie!"_

„_For fuck's sake, Petey, this is MY story, shut the fuck up."_

„_FINE!"_

So, let's leave out the quotation marks, that's annoying for the reader. Alright. So, Dead pool was just waking up when suddenly -

„_Wade, you're not a king or sth like that. You can't refer to yourself in third person singular."_

Plural then? Because of my lovely boxes? Well, rather brackets now because this is not a comic.

(Hello there.)

[One, tow, test, one, two. Alright. Works.]

„_Oh...Whatever, Wade. Just do whatever the hell you want."_

That's what I always do. But now, no more interruptions, please. I will tell you when it's your time to talk.

Alright.

What did I just say...? Let me read this up.

Ah, yeah.

Deadpool was just waking up when suddenly something smashed through his closed window. The glass shivered and little pieces of it covered the floor. Deadpool opened one eye. Something, as the case may be, someONE had fallen through his window and was now lying on the ground, moaning and moving slowly in pain. Deadpool opened the other eye.

The creature in his room still didn't really say anything. It was dark and Deadpool couldn't really see who it was or what was going on. Seconds later, something like a huge frisbee flew through the now open and broken window and smashed into his wall.

Deadpool got up.

He walked towards that person on the ground when he suddenly realized who it was.

„ .Ever! Are you my new alarm clock? I'd love to have you as my new alarm. You can sit on my bedtable and make these weird cock noises – I mean, not noises that can be created WITH your cock. I'm talking about the animal here, seriously."

(Sooo...who was it?)

Ah yeah, right, Sorry. *clears throat*

It was Spiderman.

In his room. On the floor. His costume ripped at several points of his body.

[Are we getting to the sex part yet?]

Shut up.

(But that's what the readers came for.)

I don't care. It's _MY _fucking story.

[Actually there is this weird looking person sitting in front of a PC typing stuff.]

…...

Whatever. Let me continue.

„Shut...up...", Spiderman whispered in pain.

„Some people never learn, right? There is only one way to make me shut up. And you're probably not gonna do that."

Deadpool picked him up, carried him to the bed and let him down. The huge frisbee was still stuck in his wall. He reached out for it, grabbed it and removed it with a loud crack from his wall. Little pieces of wallpaper and wall fell down next to Spiderman's head.

„WOHO!", screamed Deadpool. „The Cap's here too! Why do you never invite me to your parties? I am such a polite, handsome dude."

Spiderman tried to sit up straight, but he was still in pain.

„Wade, this...is not...the right time...for your stupid jokes."

„Fine, whatever."

He walked up to the window and took a look outside. It was still really dark but he could hear noises from the distance. Crashing and explosions...maybe?

(Maybe?)

[I definetly heard explosions.]

Fine. So. Explosions.

„Must me the Cap and his bromance, the steely Iron Man, who thinks he's funnier than me. Little red fuck."

He looked at the shield in his hands.

„Gonna give Cap back his frisbee. You okay there, Spidey?"

Spiderman nodded slowly.

„Great. Imma leave you here, but don't worry, I'll be back soon and then I'm gonna lick your wounds."

Spiderman fell down on the mattress and didn't move anymore.

(Did he fall asleep?)

[I'd rather say he fainted but yeah, lets call it sleep.]

„_I didn't faint. I was totally awake when you jumped out of the window."_

_Petey, did I allow you to speak yet?_

„_Yeah, right. Whatever."_

Deadpool jumped out of the window onto the fire ladder. He could see lights in the distance.

„So, that's where we're going."

He took a step back, jumped over the balustrade, fell a few meters and made himself disappear just a few seconds later.

When he appeared again, he was facing Captain America. The blond guy fell down backwards and looked at Deadpool, eyes wide open.

„Can you please stop scaring the shit out of people? I'm trying to work here!"

„Well, I just thought I'd be a good boy and give you back your toys. I mean toy. I mean this thing. Is it getting sexual in here or is it just me?"

A small bomb landed right besides Deadpool. He looked at it for a second before he kicked it in excitement.

„This is gonna be fun, what is this place?"

The Captain got up again and looked at Deadpool with severe eyes.

„Thanks for this", he pointed at his shield, „but you can leave again. Now."

Deadpool shifted his head to the right side. A little smile appeared underneath his mask. He was about to say something, when suddenly a red shining lightning crashed into the ditch next to him. Little pieces of rock hit his head.

(It tickled.)

[That steely fucker.]

Mechanical buzzes were heard before Iron Man shot his way out of the ditch again. As he stoof up next to the Captain, he faced Deadpool.

„What is this ugly bastard doing here?"

„Ahh, come on You still mad cuz my outfit is red too and simply looks better than yours?"

Iron Man simply shook his head. He looked at Captain America and nodded, something like a secret handshake or so.

(But they didn't shake hands, did they?)

[They probably made out.]

(Hot.)

_No, they didn't. Just shut up already. I wanna finsih this._

„Who are you fighting?"

As Iron Man catapulted himself into the sky, Captain America looked at Deadpool. Hesitating. The merc with a mouth could see Steve's thoughts running from left to right behind his eyes.

„Well...", he finally said, after he had convinced himself that it would be a good idea to tell Deadpool what was going on.

(Of course it was a good idea.)

„...it's some sort of super-mutated-Venom-hulk with the powers of the fantastic four, an armor and a small healing factor. Someone really wants to see us dead."

„Wasn't me.", said Deadpool and looked into the direction where the fighting noises came from.

„I'm sure I can give you a hand."

_And that is when I joined the Avengers. Kind of._

„_So, are we done now?"_

_Yes, for today._

„_Huh?"_

_This story needs another chapter. At least one._

„_But why?"_

_Because I didn't tell anyone why and how I became a superhero._

„_Right."_

_And I bet people wanna know how I managed you to have glorious, amazing cohabitation with the one and only me._

„_I don't want you to tell people about that."_

_Why not? Don't be ashamed my cute Spider, noone can resist me._

„_That's not what it's about. That's personal stuff, you know."_

_Yeah, that's why I call it MY story. Cuz it's personal._

„_Wade..."_

_No. Shut up and give me a kiss._

_~end of chapter one~_


	2. World peace

_Hey you! Yeah, you, right there. Don't look around if I meant someone else. You're alone anyway, are you? You wouldn't be on here if you weren't...!_

"_Wade! Are you on gayromeo again? I'm gonna kill you!"_

_I am not! I am talking to the audience. Readience. What do you call it when people read stuff? Coming to think of it, I never actually read shit. That involves being quiet. And I am not really good at that._

"_You don't say!"_

_Yeah I know, it's hard to believe, isn't it? Don't you just love my personality? I am such a good person. Just this morning, I taught a kid what the world is about._

"_What?"_

_He bought an ice-cream and I stole it an he started crying._

"_The fuck, dude! It was just a kid! What should that teach him?"_

_That the world is unfair and something with survival of the fittest. Never, I tell you, never ever in your life, eat a fucking ice-cream in front of me. I mean, YOU, spidey, YOU definetly should. Aaah...and here comes the boner again._

"_You're so predictable...weren't you supposed to tell a story?"_

_Yeah, I thought so too. But I guess the writer of this did not have any ideas and that's why we're still talking here and I can't tell anybody about my awesomeness. But they probably know already anyway, right? I have a certain reputation._

"_So...what's it gonna about today?"_

_Hmm. About you probably._

"_No...please..."_

_Don't be such a party pooper! People need to know!_

"_But why?"_

_It brings world peace._

"_...what."_

_Yeah. You wanna know why?_

"_No, but you're gonna tell me anyway."_

_I am glad you asked! Don't you feel relaxed after I bonked you through the whole apartment?_

"_Yes and it would be nice if you would not sing 'we are the champions' afterwards."_

_I don't really have a choice you know. That's whitey's and yellow's ideas. I am the victim here. And totally innocent. You know that, don't you!_

"_...so?"_

_Well, after we finish, you feel relaxed. You don't want to put up a fight. Since it is rather impossible for me to have sex with all of you, my dear readers...(that's what you call them btw) -yes, thanks whitey! Since I can't because I am just a guy from a comic book, I want to let you all know what it feels like to have sex with me. I mean, not really feel...but anyway, you know what I am trying to say. And because I probably have more sex than you and because you're kinda pervert...there you go. See, I am a good person._

"_Wade...that does not sound reasonable to me."_

_I did not ask for your opinion, spidey. Sex equals world peace. Shut up._

"_Well, fuck you too."_

_Yeah, maybe later. Can we start then? If you don't wanna hear, you can just leave or get you some earplugs. _

"_Fine."_

WARNING. If you are under 18 and reading this, I don't give a fuck and I won't tell your parents because they are probably on here right now, too! HA!

Wade had never been the kind of guy to fall for someone easily. Or to fall for someone at all. Love was something he did not understand and he was not really interested in experiencing it anyway. Hollywood had told him there was a happy end for anyone, it didn't matter if you just ate chocolate the whole day like Bridget Jones or almost choked on an apple like in some Disney movies. No offense though. Wade loved Disney movies.

The only thing he liked about this whole love-thing was that it involved sex. Wade loved sex. If he loved anything in this world apart from Tacos, it was probably that.

And it was so easy to manipulate these kinds of women that were easy to get into bed. There wasn't much to do. Crack a smile, talk some romantic bullshit, take them to dinner and then take off their shirts. Pants. Skirts. Whatever they had on.

(It doesn't matter. Let's move on!)

And then there was this guy. On his bed. In his room. His costume nearly ripped to shreds. Damn that dude was hot. Wade had never actually looked at Spiderman this close. He had always kept his distance. Kind of. Spiderman didn't like him. Because of Wade's morals.

"_Wait, you don't even really have morals."_

_That's the point._

"_Oh, okay."_

When Spiderman opened his eyes, Wade jumped back and made himself stay in a ninja-like position until he thought he was not in danger. He got closer again, squeezed one eye and looked at the younger one in a investigative manner.

"Feeling better?"

"Kind of...", Spiderman whispered and coughed.

"Hey, don't spit on my bed, dude. Those sheets are new!"

"Yeah, sorry, asshole. I'll be out here in a sec. I did not ask you for help."

"No? You crashed through my fucking window. You could pay for that, by the way."

Spiderman ignored what Wade had said and tried to get up. He stood on his shaking legs and tried to make his way to the window, dragging his blood-drained feet over the floor. He moaned and hissed all kinds of swear words before he finally reached the window sill.

"You sure that you're okay?"

Spiderman ignored what...wait...didn't I say that already? Okay, whatever. He still didn't reply, opened the broken window and fell down the house wall. He tried to get a grip but he was still to weak. He also tried to shoot some webs but he couldn't focus and always missed the spot he wanted to hit.

(That sounded kinda sexual.)

_We're getting there, don't worry._

- had to split this into two parts! Sorry! Next part coming soon! -


	3. Love?

_Chop, chop, motherfucker!_

"_What are you – OH MY GOD!"_

_What? It's only blood, Petey, don't act if you've never seen that before. You should be familiar with that since it's dripping out of your pussy once a month._

"_Excuse me? You remember that I am actually a guy, right?"_

_Well, one of us has to be the girl in this relationship and I may have the bigger boobs but that's because I exercise...like a MAN! A MAN! MUAAHAHAH!_

"_...just tell me, for fuck's sake, why the hell are you cutting of your fingers?"_

_I was bored._

"_You were bored?"_

_That's what I just said. I am so glad you're such a good listener. Imagine if it had to be the other way around. I already discussed that in the last chapter, right?_

_[right]_

"_That's it, I'm moving out."_

_You're not going anywhere._

"_You can't force me to stay."_

_That's right. But the super glue you just sat your ridicolously cute ass on probably can._

"_No way..."_

_Don't even try to the stand up. Don't call me stupid. That was one of the smartest ideas I ever had. I knew I would make you run away some day. And that's how I came up with this genius master plan._

_[so genius.]_

_(so evil)_

_I agree. I am awesome._

"_Those are my favorite jeans."_

_Well, you can take them off. That would give you the opportunity to stand up. I mean on your feet. I can make the rest stand up just with one finger...because that's all I have left for now on my left hand. I don't really need that one anyway. _

"_No. Forget it."_

_Well, then I may have to do that for you._

"_NO! No nononoooo! Stop! LET GO OF MEEEEE-"_

_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes- OUCH! Why would you punch me in the face? Seriously, my beautiful face! Fuck you, Petey!_

"_...you need to tell a story anyway."_

_I can do both at the same time, that's how awesome I am. But forget it, cutie, you will never see the glorious land that lies beneath the belt. It's a land of pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure, the most famous country on earth and people just love it._

"_Don't even go there, I don't wanna know how many people you...had...sex with."_

_You mean how many bitches I banged._

"_I would not say it like that, but...basically yes."_

_You're my favorite bitch of all time._

"_...thanks, I guess."_

_[hey, didn't we basically say 'i love you' right now?]_

_We didn't._

_(oh oh, somebody's in trouble here)_

_WE DIDN'T SAY "I LOVE YOU"_

"_...what?"_

_I said we – oh, crap._

_[we just said it!]_

"_Oh...okay. Uhm... Go ahead, tell your story."_

_Hm._

"_And afterwards..."_

_Afterwards?_

"_It's gonna get dirty."_

_Is it going to be something hot and sticky and I'll lick it and bite it here and there? _

"_Yes."_

_So we're having taccos tonight?_

"_...uhm...yeah...exactly."_

_WOHOOOO!_

When Spiderman opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was the color red. Everywhere in front of his face. It was rubbing against his face and made him realize that it was fabric. He looked up and what he saw didn't really appeal to him. It was Deadpool who was sitting over him, Peter's head between his legs, arms crossed behind the head, humming the Pokemon Theme and rubbing his dick against Peter's face. Wait. What? Peters eyes widened in shock. This could not be happening...He quickly lifted his arms and shot two webstrings to Deadpools arms. He pulled as hard as he could, making Deadpool fly through the room and crash into the wall behind him.

"Wohoo so you're a fiery spirit!"

Peter ignored the other guy and quickly jumped out of bed. There was a piercing pain crawling up his right leg. He quickly checked his body for further wounds. Parts of his arms, his belly and leg were covered in bandages. That was the moment he realized he was only wearing boxer shorts. He turned around.

"What have you done!", he hissed, "Where is my suit?"

"Hold your horses, girl! I saved you, for fuck's sake."

Peter clenched his fists while he looked at Wade angrily. He had to keep it cool. He shouldn't make it worse now. He was not in good condition right now, there were only little chances of winning a fight against the giant he was looking at.

"...where is my suit?"

"It ripped as you fell out the window and slid down the wall."

"Am I supposed to believe this?"

"Would you prefer me telling you I ripped it off your sweaty body while you were lying on my bed unconscious? Wow, that sound better to me. I kinda like where this is going.", Wade grinned and approached Peter. The younger one held up his fists in front of his face. He surely was not going to let Deadpool, an immoral merc with an immense sexdrive get close to him without fighting him tooth and nail. He felt Wades hands on his fists, holding them tightly and pushing them down nearly effortless even though Peter tried to hold against him all-out. Peter backed up until he touched the cold wall. There was no escape.

"You have to let me go.", he said with despair.

Deadpool cracked a narrow smile.

"I don't think so."

Peters heart was racing in fear as the other guys hand reached out for him. He closed his eyes firmly, turned his face away and pressed his back against the wall. He felt Wades fingers on his forehead. He was going to hit or shot him any second now, right? Wades fingers played with Peters hair for a second before they swept down the side of his neck. Peter shivered. Was his throat going to be cut? He opened one eye slowly. He saw the tall guy standing in front of him, no mask, a dreaming expression reflecting in his eyes.

"W-wade?", Peter pressed through his shaking lips. "Could you just...make it quick?"

Wade stepped back as if he had been taken by surprise. The dreaming expression turned into a rather reflective one.

"You have no idea what is going on in my head, right?", he then said quickly, bending down to Peter with a huge grin on his face, clapping his hands in excitement like a little kid.

"You're going to kill me. That's just who you are."

"I would rather describe myself as a super handsome, friendly, talkative tacco lover who likes to get covered in someone else's blood from time to time. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I am like the llamas with hats and eat hands or so."

"What-?"

Wade waved aside and shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's get back to-", his eyes wandered up and down Peter's almost naked body, "-this."

At that moment it hit Peter. Scared and shocked, he tried to cover up his body with his arms which didn't quite work out as planned.

"Haha, don't ask as if you didn't want to. Apart from the fact that you can't resist me-", Deadpool grabbed Peter and threw him onto the bed, "-you haven't been touched by anyone in quite a while."

His costume ripped with a loud, scratchy noise, revealing his scarred but stunningly looking body.

Peter moved back and swallowed hard. Wade's words were true. Not the 'you can't resist me' part maybe but the rest was perfectly right. Wade alighted on the bed and pushed Peters shoulder against the wall with his huge, strong hands.

"What are you going to do to me?", Peter whispered very quietly.

"Whatever you want me to, baby boy."

His hands slid down Peters chest, leaving cold and warm shivers everywhere. Peter shrugged under his touch. It felt so good to be touched this gently, he had almost forgotten what it was like. Wade's scarred but still soft lips left hot and wet marks all over Peter's heating body, making him moan like a dog in heat.

"Uh I remember that sound from a certain porn I just watched while you were asleep. Did you ever take part in such an asthetic movie?"

"Just...shut up...and keep...going.", Peter said under his breath. The words came slowly and painful, interrupted by slight moans and suppressed screams. There was a huge grin on Wade's face when he peeled Peter's cock out of the shorts. It was already dripping on the bed.

"You're ruining my sheets."

"Stop complaining, do something about it.", Peter hissed. He was knee-deep in this, so why turn back now? Why not take advantage of this? There was no one to see them anyway and Wade's hands and lips all over him, the warmth of the guy's body against him was alle he could focus on right now.

He threw back his head and screamed with pleasure when he felt Deadpool's mouth closing around his erection. Peter knew this wouldn't take long for him. He really wanted to enjoy this a little longer but the last time had been so long ago...He tried to hold back, burying his hands in the sheets, crumbling them up into his palms.

He curled his toes in exertion but he felt like it wasn't helping at all. He put his hand firmly on Wade's head to make him understand what was going to happen soon. He was still pressing moans out of his mouth in full relish. His fingers buried themselves deeply into Wade's hair when his body shrugged heavily under the weight of his own orgasm.

The room fell silent for a moment, Peter let go of Wade's hair and waited for what was going to happen next. Wade sat up, pushed Peter onto the sheets and turned him around, belly on the bed.

"My turn now."

The following procedure was new to Peter but he enjoyed it as much as he had enjoyed everything else Wade had done to him before. He was still horny and he loved the feeling of being fucked by Wade.

"_Okay that's enough!"_

_What?_

"_How dare you talk like that?"_

_Here, take this!_

"_What is -tsdhchhchc"_

_That's a whole lot of cake. Chew before you speak._

Peter woke up to the radio blasting 'I just had sex' by Akon on full blast from the bathroom. He heard the shower was running and Wade singing along to the song on the top of his lungs. Not really hitting the right notes, but whatever. Peter looked around and found his spiderman suit next to the bed. He quickly put it on, he was not going to stay and let this awkward situation take control of his life now. He reached for his mask next to the bed when he saw the plate on the night table. There were pancakes with syrup on top and note.

'Made you breakfast, don't worry this really _IS_ maple syrup and nothing else ;) xx Wade"

"So this guy's not that bad after all, huh?"

Peter sat down, put the plate onto his lap and started eating. He heard how the water was turned off, the bathroom door opened and covered in clouds of steam, Wade entered the room.

"Oh good, you found the pancakes."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, baby boy."

"Uhm...I-I'm gonna leave now.", Peter said, took a last bite of the pancakes, put it aside and got up on his hurting legs.

"See you later."

"Wha-", but Peter wasn't able to say another word when Wade pressed their bodies against each other and kissed him deeply. Peter had just become Wade Wilson's boyfriend without noticing.

_And has been ever since! WOHO! Now, taccos and all the good stuff!_

"_Yeah because you always keep me from running away with some kind of cheap trick!"_

_I would find you anyway and then I'll hunt you down. Don't look so scared. I am just not good at sharing and I would want you for myself._

"_...okay...uhm let's get taccos."_


End file.
